


Nature

by Selyann



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/pseuds/Selyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Oboro reads a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehensiemich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sehensiemich).



> A birthday gift for a friend who happens to love those two as much as I do. ♥

‘Utsuro-sama,’ said Oboro one day from above a book, ‘I do not understand what this is to mean.’

‘Well, let me see, then.’ Utsuro followed his finger and then he hummed. ‘That humans are born evil. Is that all you needed?’

Oboro’s brow furrowed and he shifted slightly. ‘I apologise.’

‘What for?’ Utsuro cocked his head to the side. ‘What is it, Oboro?’

The boy then turned his eyes away. ‘I cannot agree.’

‘Why ever not?’ he heard Utsuro say.

Oboro put one hand over his stomach and quietly said: ‘Well, if this were true, I would already be dead.’


End file.
